Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World Edition) is an upcoming Lion King/Disney parks film by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, the Jungle Adventure Crew, and a whole bunch of friends have gone to Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. That night, they watch a show called Fantasmic! which features Pooh's old friend, Mickey Mouse. It turns out, the villains plan to conquer the realms of Mickey's Imagination. Together, the Jungle Adventure Crew and their pals must harness the powerful elements of magic, fire, water, and light to fight defeat their old enemies to save the Studio and Mickey's imagination from the wrath of the villains. Trivia *Baloo, Bagheera, Mushu, Horton the Elephant, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Makunga, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Shere Khan, Clayton, Vlad Vladikoff, and Don Karnage will guest star in this film. *Makunga, the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs' Vultures, Shere Khan, Clayton, Vlad Vladikoff, and Don Karnage will be working with Scar and the other Disney Villains version in this film. *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Baloo will extend their roles in this film despite appearing in the boast finale. *When the villains appear Simba and his friends discover that all their old enemies have associated themselves with an old enemy, Scar. In the movie, using the power of magic, the Jungle Adventure Crew will destroy the villains once again. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make the film instead. *This film will use the Walt Disney World version of Fantasmic!, not the Disneyland and Tokyo Disney Sea versions, due to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa guest starring in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]] and ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Louis makes his full appearance in this movie, despite his limited appearance in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *King Julien, Maurice, and Mort are absent in this film, because they previously guest starred in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Also known as Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Fantasmic!. Songs ﻿These are the songs performed by the characters during the show. *Timon and Pumbaa - Warthog Rhapsody *Timon, Pumbaa, Simba - Hakuna Matata *Timon - Thats All I Need *Simba - They Live in You *Baloo and King Louie - Friends for Life *Baloo - The Bare Necessities *Terk and Tantor - Trashin' the Camp *Louis - I was Born to Blow this Horn *Genie - Nothing In the World Like A Friend *Iago - I'm Looking out For Me *Simba and Nala - Can You Feel the Love Tonight *King Louie and Mickey Mouse - I Wanna Be Like M-O-You *Timon and Pumbaa - Stand By Me *Timon and Pumbaa - The Lion Sleeps Tonight *Timon and Pumbaa - Yummy, Yummy, Yummy *Roger Rabbit - The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Scar, the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs' Vultures, and Vlad - Be Prepared *Shere Khan - Run *Jafar - You're Only Second Rate *The Hyenas - Chow Down *Don Karnage - I am A Pirate Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers